Chéri, j'ai rétréci Sam
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - Un amusante soirée pleine de mojo d'ange tourne mal quand Gabriel se retrouve à court de jus, laissant un Sam de quinze centimètres de haut. Established Sabriel.


Bonsoir à tous !

Je vous propose un petit OS absolument adorable, traduit avec l'aimable autorisation de son auteur **TrekkieL.**

Profitez bien et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Sam rit alors que Gabriel faisait pleuvoir des bonbons du plafond. Gabriel ouvrit la bouche et en attrapa un avec sa langue, tandis que Sam bafouilla, ayant accidentellement avalé un sorbet. Gabriel rit devant le visage de Sam, alors le chasseur lui jeta un bonbon emballé à la tête et fit un geste victorieux du poing lorsqu'il rebondit sur son front.

- Allez, des bonbons se sont coincés dans l'abat-jour, dit Sam, regardant le plafond.

- Alors tu devrais les attraper, Yéti, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'atteindre, dit-il en se désignant, faisant référence à son taille.

Sam sourit avec satisfaction. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds mais la lampe était à peine trop haute pour lui.

- Et voilà, kiddo, dit Gabriel en déplaçant le sofa avec son mojo à travers la pièce pour que Sam puisse monter dessus.

- Woah, fais gaffe, Gabe ! rit Sam alors qu'il manqua de se faire faucher par le sofa qui se déplaçait trop vite vers lui.

Gabriel ricana. Sam sauta sur le sofa et s'éleva jusqu'à l'abat-jour pour le dernier bonbon.

- Maintenant tu dois redescendre, sourit Gabriel avec satisfaction, utilisant son mojo dans l'idée de rétrécir le sofa. Il rit en imaginant le visage de Sam quand le sofa se miniaturiserait, mais quand il y prêta attention, le canapé avait toujours sa taille originelle et Sam avait disparu.

- Sam ? Le sourire de Gabriel disparut. Yéti ? Ça va ? appela-t-il un peu plus fort. Pas de réponse. Gabriel commença à s'inquiéter.

Lentement, Gabriel s'approcha du sofa. Ce qu'il vit n'était pas ce qu'il avait plannifié de faire. Sam faisait maintenant quinze centimètres de haut et se tenait sur un coussin du canapé.

- Maintenant, je sais ce que tu ressens, plaisanta Sam. Gabriel rit.

- Qui est petit maintenant, kiddo ?

Gabriel avança sa main à plat près de Sam sur le canapé.

- Grimpe, dit-il avec un sourire. Sam escalada lentement la main de Gabriel, vigilant à propos de ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Il fit attention d'être prudent, alors que la première chose que fit l'ange fut de le faire passer d'une main à l'autre, Sam roulant dans les paumes de Gabriel.

- Gabe ! cria Sam, faisant à Gabriel une de ses fameuses bitchfaces. Gabriel éclata de rire.

- Pardon Yét- il s'arrêta. En fait, plus vraiment un Yéti, mais tu vois quoi, sourit-il.

- Peu importe, soupira Sam. Renvoie-moi juste à la normale.

Gabriel soupira et claqua des doigts. Sam se regarda. Il était toujours petit.

- Oups, dit Gabriel. Sam le fixa du regard.

- Oups ? Dépêche-toi juste et fais-moi grandir à nouveau, tu veux ?

- Pardon kiddo, j'peux pas, sourit Gabriel avec satisfaction.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi pas ? dit Sam, toujours debout dans la paume de Gabriel.

- On dirait que mon mojo est vidé pour un moment.

- Tu te moques de moi, dit Sam, passant immédiatement à une autre bitchface à l'attention de l'ange.

- Nope, désolé Sam, on dirait que tu es bloqué comme ça pour quelques heures, sourit moqueusement Gabriel, imaginant à quel point cela allait être drôle d'être avec ce petit Sam.

- Gabe, fais-moi une faveur et arrête aussi de marcher ou pose-moi, se lamenta Sam ; Gabriel sourit avec satisfaction alors qu'il posait Sam sur la table ; Merci.

- Sammy, je peux essayer quelque chose ? ricana Gabriel.

- Oh non ! Je connais ce visage. Non ! dit Sam en croisant les bras.

- Awww s'il-te-plaît ? Gabriel fit semblant de bouder, ou se mit vraiment à bouder. Sam n'en était pas sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Sam.

- Tiens-moi ça, dit Gabriel en tendant à Sam une sucette, qui faisait la même taille que lui. Gabriel sortit son téléphone et prit une photo.

- Ça va être mon nouvel écran de verrouillage ! rit Gabriel. Sam n'était pas amusé. Allez kiddo, sourit ! Tu vas être petit pour seulement quelques heures, essaye d'en profiter au maximum, sourit Gabriel. Sam soupira.

- Très bien, je vais essayer, dit Sam en marchant sur Gabriel. Je peux venir sur ton épaule ? demanda Sam.

- Bien sûr, bébé, sourit Gabriel, prenant Sam et le plaçant sur son épaule. T'es mon ange sur mon épaule maintenant ? dit Gabriel en souriant.

- Ah ! Plus comme ton démon, dit Sam en s'asseyant.

- Tu vas tomber, souligna Gabriel.

- Alors tu fera mieux de m'attraper, le prévient Sam.

- Ooh, j'ai une idée ! S'exclama Gabriel en commençant à courir dans les escaliers.

- Gabe ! Agh! cria Sam alors qu'il s'agrippait au col de chemise de Gabriel pour sauver sa vie. Ne me secoue pas comme ça !

- Oups, pardon chéri, dit Gabriel lorsqu'il atteint le haut des escaliers. Il entra dans la salle de bain et commença à remplir l'évier.

- Gabe... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sam, anxieux, regardant la vasque presque pleine.

Gabriel sourit narquoisement et fit chuter une petite éponge dans l'eau qui éclaboussa. Gabriel souleva Sam de son épaule et le plaça gentiment sur l'épaule flottante. Sam sourit et essaya de se lever, mais tomba rapidement sur l'éponge en vacillant. Gabriel plongea sa main dans l'eau et repêcha Sam, s'étouffant dans son rire alors que l'autre crachait de l'eau par la bouche et donnait à Gabriel une autre bitchface. Cela ne dura pas longtemps étant donné que Sam commença aussi à rire quand il fut replacé sur le radeau éponge.

- Tu es si petit, chéri, sourit Gabriel. C'est mignon.

- Es-tu en train de dire que je n'étais pas déjà mignon ? demanda Sam, utilisant ses mains pour éclabousser Gabriel qui éclata de rire.

- Tu es toujours mignon, kiddo.

- Bon, aussi drôle que cela puisse être, je gèle et je suis trempé, rappela Sam à son petit-ami.

- Ah oui. Allons te sécher. Gabriel leva la main pour permettre à Sam d'y grimper et l'emmena en bas des escaliers.

- Reste ici, sourit Gabriel, laissant Sam sur la table pendant qu'il allait chercher une serviette à thé.

Quand Gabriel revint, il enveloppa le napperon autour de Sam et commença à le sécher. Quand il retira la serviette, les cheveux de Sam étaient duveteux et électriques. Gabriel s'étouffa de rire pendant que Sam se mettait à bouder. Gabriel remonta les escaliers pour trouver une brosse à dents et l'utiliser pour brosser les cheveux de Sam. En trouvant une, il retourna en bas de nouveau et aida Sam à se brosser les cheveux, ce que Gabriel trouva adorable à cause de la petitesse de Sam.

Quand ce fut finit, il récupéra la serviette à thé, ignorant que Sam était encore debout dessus, et l'enleva de la table, ce qui projeta Sam par dessus le rebord de la table.

- Sam ! Gabriel sauta en avant et attrapa Sam avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Je suis désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Gabriel remit Sam sur la table. Tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien, Gaby, sourit Sam.

Gabriel emmena Sam dans le salon et le plaça sur une couverture.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis d'un sandwich ? lui demanda Gabriel.

- ça sonne génial, dit Sam en souriant.

- Okie dokie, je me dépêche de revenir, dit Gabriel, faisant demi-tour et entrant dans la cuisine.

Il regarda dans le placard, cherchant quelque chose d'assez petit pour que Sam puisse le manger. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et trouva un sachet plein de smarties. Parfait, se dit Gabriel, souriant en les versant dans un bol qu'il remplit. Gabriel retourna dans le salon, plaça le bol sur la table et se tourna pour attraper Sam. Cependant, quand il retourna à la couverture où il avait laissé Sam, il n'était plus là.

- Sam ? cria Gabriel. Il n'eut pas de réponse. Gabriel regarda partout sur le plancher où s'était tenu Sam, mais ne put le voir.

- Oh non... Gabriel paniqua. Il pouvait être partout. Sam ! Gabriel fut soudainement frappé à la tête par un smartie. L'archange se tourna pour trouver Sam sur la table.

- Sam ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ! Soupira de soulagement Gabriel, s'agenouillant sur le sol pour regarder Sam. Sam se pencha et embrassa le nez de son archange. Gabriel sourit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Gabriel. Sam marcha jusqu'au bord de la table, montrant quelque chose sur le sol. Une araignée.

- J'ai dû escalader la table pour m'éloigner de ça, expliqua Sam.

- Sérieusement, Sam ? sourit narquoisement Gabriel. Les araignées ?

- Hey, j'ai aucun problème avec quand je suis à ma taille normale, dit Sam sur la défensive. Essaye de faire face à une araignée qui t'arrive à la taille ! Gabriel ricana.

- Okay kiddo, sourit chaleureusement Gabriel, ébouriffant les cheveux de Sam avec l'un de ses doigts. Je suis juste heureux que tu sois sain et sauf. Sam sourit.

Gabriel sentit soudainement un fourmillement dans le bout de ses doigts.

- Aha ! dit Gabriel. C'est l'moment de grandir, Sam ?

- Merci mon dieu, rit Sam. Gabriel plaça Sam sur le sol (pas avant qu'il n'ait enlevée l'araignée) et claqua des doigts. Soudain, Sam fut de nouveau son gigantesque lui.

- Bon retour, Yéti, sourit Gabriel. Sam éclata de rire et vint enlacer Gabriel.

- Tu sais, j'ai voulu faire ça toute la journée, dit Sam alors qu'il se détachait de l'étreinte.


End file.
